battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
CyberFace (Metal)
CyberFace (メタルカオル君, Metaru kaoru) is an enemy seen in Stories of Legend and Steel Visage (Deadly). Enemy This enemy appears to be unbeatable at first glance, as it has extreme attack power, a high tolerance for damage, high speed, a 90% chance to proc an extremely powerful LV 9 Shockwave, a 30% chance to knockback cats, and deals 399,996 damage to the Cat Base because of its Base Destroyer ability, meaning that if it lands two hits maximum. However, it has an extremely low health of 299 meaning one Critical Hit from anything will do it in. Getting the crit unit to Cyberface is the real challenge due to the waves. Use wave blockers like Octopus Cat so that your crit unit can let loose. Be wary, as its Shockwave reaches to a range of 2135, even hitting Nerd Cat, Assassinlan Pasalan, and Sniper the Recruit! KEEP IT AWAY FROM YOUR BASE AT ALL COSTS. Strategy Hurricat completely obliterates CyberFace due to its insanely high probability of Critical Hitting by the time CyberFace attacks, but be wary, as it can still be killed if you have bad luck with the RNG and CyberFace manages to land a hit. Sunny Neneko annihilates Cyberface 100% of the time, but be sure to keep her from wasting her attack on anything else. Cheerleader Cat can also guarantee to kill CyberFace, but be careful because if improperly timed, Cheerleader Cat's long attack animation may not allow her to strike CyberFace before it attacks her first. Li'l Lion Cat can keep this enemy far enough away from the base to prevent death if timed well, and its fast attack animation can deal some good damage. Be wary though, because if you accidentally get both of your Li'l Lions killed in one attack, CyberFace will run to the base and make you lose instantly if you don't kill it before its next attack hits the base. Metal Cat is also very effective against CyberFace, as it requires a certain amount of hits to be killed, unless it is hit by a critical attacking enemy. Just get another cat behind it that can deal enough damage to kill the CyberFace. Be wary, as Cyberface's knockback ability can push metal cat back! Octopus Cat is essential for keeping this monster at bay, as it can absorb the shockwaves and protect your other units. Gudebene Cat just discare shockwave and works the same as Metal Cat. Dictionary Stats Trivia *This enemy deals the fourth highest damage in the game at 100% strength magnification. Cala Maria, Teacher Cybear, and Filibuster Obstructa are the only enemy units in this game that deal higher damage than him (Cala Maria deals 36k x3 (108K), Teacher Cybear deals 999 999 and Filibuster Obstructa deals 1 000 000.) *His damage is the same as The Face's health. *The damage he deals to the Cat Base is 399,996 which means he can destroy your base in one hit no matter how much you upgrade it. (Unless CyberFace is thoroughly weakened.) Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/enemy/060.html ---- Enemy Release Order: '<< Teacher Cybear | Sir Metal Seal >> ' ---- Category:Enemy Units Category:Metal Enemies Category:Shock Wave Enemies Category:Base Destroyer Enemies Category:Enemies with Knockback Ability